Pierwsza przygoda Komugi
by gen Kane
Summary: Ktoś podrzuca paczkę dla Voldemort'a. Ale czemu on nie chce jej zatrzymać?
1. Chapter 1

Stworzone rozrywkowo dla brata i jemu dedykowane ^_^

Wszelkie postacie należą do jej twórcy, oprócz Komugi – jest moja!

Czy piekło ma swoje copy right? :)

Rozdział 1

Severus Snape, człowiek który według wielu nie odczuwał strachu, a przynajmniej nie okazywał go osobom postronnym – zwłaszcza swoim uczniom – poczuł niczym nie wytłumaczalne, irracjonalne przerażenie patrząc na średniej wielkości paczkę z napisem "Do rąk własnych Lorda Voldemort'a".

 _Tego tu nie powinno być_ , pomyślał całkiem racjonalnie. _Wszak nikt nie zna miejsca kolejnego spotkania Jego Wściekłej Mości. Jeśli to jakiś kretyński wybryk Potter'a to go zatłukę_ , pomyślał ponuro – _o ile przeżyje dzisiejsze spotkanie. Swoją drogą ciekawe, czemu nikt wcześniej nie wziął paczki?_

Severus rozejrzał się niespokojnie, wiedząc że nie ma wiele czasu na zastanowienie się co robić z pakunkiem. Mroczny znak odezwał się ponaglająco i każda zwłoka mogła skończyć się bardziej niż nieprzyjemnie. Wiedział, że jest ostatnim z przybyłych na spotkanie i to nie dlatego że się ociągał, o nie... On po prostu nie miał warunków aby szybciej dotrzeć... Tak to jest jak się z bachorami pracuje, ani chwili wytchnienia.

Severus westchnął i podniósł paczkę. _Trzeba dosta_ _r_ _czyć ją do adresata. Hmm, może choć raz_ _C_ _zarny Pan zajęty będzie bardziej kwestią paczki niż chęcią ukarania spóźnialskich_. Snape miał niejasne przeczucie, że to „karanie" było przeznaczone wyłącznie dla niego... Czyżby jego szpiegowskie dni miały się wkrótce zakończyć?

Mężczyzna odrzucił szybko niewesołe myśli i blokując swój umysł wkroczył do jaskini węża.

\- Ach, mój drogi profesorze, cóż cię tak zajęło że znowu się spóźniasz? - siedzący na czymś co niby miał przypominać tron Voldemort patrzył ironicznie na przybyłego. - Czyżby Potter wysadził się w powietrze przy próbie uwarzenia jakiegoś mało znaczącego eliksiru? Czyżbyś właśnie jego szczątki miał w tym pudle?

Stojące wokół zakapturzone postacie zachichotały złośliwie prawie równocześnie, niczym dobrze wytresowane pieski.

Po twarzy Snape'a przebiegło coś na kształt niesmaku i niechęci. To, że jego dawni koledzy zachowywali się niczym osły już mu nie przeszkadzało, ale jakikolwiek komentarz o nieprzydatności eliksirów od człowieka, który wiele im zawdzięczał zawsze go irytowała.

\- Nie, mój panie – odezwał się spokojnie, bez zbytniej służalczości. Wiedział, że ta odrobina dumy może go sporo kosztować, ale nie potrafił się aż tak płaszczyć. Choć z drugiej strony pomysł przyniesienia Potter'a w pudełku nie był taki najgorszy... - Przed wejściem znalazłem tę oto paczkę adresowaną do ciebie, ale zanim zdążyłem sprawdzić czy aby nie kryje żadnego niebezpieczeństwa dla twej cennej osoby, zostałem zmuszony do pośpiechu. Wiem, że za nic masz sobie niebezpieczeństwo, ale jako twój wierny i oddany sługa nie mogłem wkroczyć, i dać ci coś co mogło okazać się pułapką. Ukarz mnie za moją niekompetencję panie, albowiem strach przed twą karą okazał się silniejszy od twojego dobra.

No dobrze, może nie potrafił się płaszczyć, ale znał inne sposoby by odwrócić od siebie uwagę. Nawet jeśli dla postronnego widza to tak nie wyglądało. Zgodnie z przewidywaniem Snape'a Czarny Pan zainteresowany był teraz bardziej tym, co on trzymał w rękach niż ukaraniem spóźnialskiego i mało służalczego sługi.

\- Czyżbyś podejrzewał podstęp, Severusie? - czarodziej roześmiał się nagle, czym spowodował salwę śmiechu u innych. - A niby czyj? Potter'a?

Zanim Snape'a zdążył odpowiedzieć coś poruszyło się w pakunku. Snape spojrzał zdziwiony najpierw na pakunek, a potem na zrywającego się z siedzenia Czarnego Pana, który wycelował w pakunek swą różdżkę. Za nim jak zauważył pozostali wyciągnęli swoje różdżki i skierowali je na paczkę lub ogólnie w jego kierunku.

 _No to koniec_ , pomyślał spokojnie Snape, rozluźniając wszystkie mięśnie. Ich napięcie i tak nie wiele by pomogło przy tylu zaklęciach, a po co ma boleć bardziej niż powinno? Ciekawiło go tylko kto go tak załatwił...

\- Otwórz to Snape! - głos Voldemort'a zrobił się lodowaty. - Powoli... Żadnych głupich, zbędnych ruchów.

Severus nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Sam doskonale wiedział jak wrażliwi byli tu zebrani. Wypuścił z płuc długo wstrzymywane powietrze. Wraz z nowym oddechem bardzo delikatnie jego prawa dłoń powędrowała do wieka pudła, gdy lewa równie delikatnie przesunęła pudło bardziej na brzuch. Coś wewnątrz wyczuło które miejsce tej małej przestrzeni powiększy się. Ruch w środku zamarł i zamienił się w wyczekiwanie. Bojąc się mrugnąć Snape powoli otworzył jedno wieko, a po chwili drugie. I nagle zapominając o ostrożności mrugnął zaskoczony.

Z pudełka bowiem niespodziewanie wyłonił się łepek małego, białego króliczka. Jego różowy nosek łakomie chłonął nowe zapachy. Mózg zajęty ich analizą nie przejmował się ciemnymi sylwetkami patrzącymi na niego z rosnącym zdumieniem.

\- Co to u diabła jest? - mruknął któryś.

\- Snape, żarty sobie stroisz? - Voldemort zasyczał gniewnie. Jego różdżka celowała teraz w mężczyznę, który nadal wpatrywał się w zwierzaka i pudełko. - Wywal to paskudztwo. Albo lepiej daj je Nagini do zjedzenia... tylko niech ktoś najpierw sprawdzi czy nie nafaszerowano tą białą mysz jakimś paskudztwem.

\- Mój panie – Severus podniósł powoli wzrok – tu jest jakiś list.

\- List? - Voldemort spoczął ponownie na swym tronie nie przerywając mierzenia różdżką w stojącego przed nim mężczyznę. - No to go przeczytaj!

\- Na głos? - Snape spytał zdziwiony, za późno orientując się, że powinien ugryźć się raczej w język.

\- A co? Umiesz tylko po cichu? - Czarny Pan sapnął zirytowany ledwo powstrzymując się od rzucenia klątwy.

Snape powoli włożył rękę do pudełka, by wyciągnąć z niego list owinięty w bardzo poszarpaną folię. Nie był pewien jakim cudem kartka w środku nie była w takim samym stanie. Postawił pudełko delikatnie na ziemi i zaczął rozwijać list. Ta chwila wystarczyła by zwierzak zdecydował się na spacer i przez nikogo nie niepokojony wyskoczył ze swojego dotychczasowego schronienia.

\- _Mój drogi przyjacielu_ – Snape spojrzał szybko na swojego szefa, by ten domyślił się że zaczął czytać i nie posądził go bogowie tylko wiedzą o co. Po czym spojrzał na obwąchującego go ciekawie królika i powrócił do lektury. - _Zwracam się do Ciebie z wielką prośbą – zaopiekuj się moją Małą Komugi. Muszę wyjechać na parę dni i nie mam z kim jej zostawić. A już na pewno nie zostawię ją z tą zgrają ciemniaków w Piwnicy._

 _Mój znajomy zaproponował mi twą wspaniałą osobę albowiem zna Cię z wielkiej miłości do zwierząt. Powiedział mi w wielkim zaufaniu, że nikt się tak do tego nie nadaje jak człowiek, który wszystkich traktuje jak zwierzęta. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawi ci to zbyt wielkiego kłopotu. Wszak zajmujesz się tylko jedną wojną i to jeszcze taką, która oficjalnie się nie rozpoczęła._

 _Komugi nie jest kłopotliwa. Trzeba jej tylko zapewnić odrobinę pożywienia, wody i miejsca do spania. Za odrobinę czułości potrafi się odwdzięczyć i jest przy tym niesamowicie zabawna. Czasami jednak ma zły humor i potrafi wtedy... warczeć. Wiem, wiem, brzmi to dziwnie ale radzę ja wówczas zostawić w spokoju lub zacząć delikatnie głaskać, o ile się nie boisz żę może cię ząbkami chapnąć._

 _Przyjadę po nią za parę dni._

 _Dziękuję ci bardzo. K._

 _P.S. Gdybyś przypadkiem miał dziwne pomysły to ostrzegam, że Komugi posiada zaklęcia chroniące ją przed jakąkolwiek formą brutalności ze strony Twojej lub Twoich podwładnych. Ten twój wąż też nie będzie miał z niej pożytku, zobacz jaka ona malutka..._

Zapanowała cisza, przerywana jedynie stukotem drobnych pazurków o posadzkę.

 _Rety_ , Snape przebiegł ponownie wzrokiem po liście, _kto to jest?_

Parę stwierdzeń bardzo go rozbawiło, co na szczęście zdołał ukryć, ale dopisek po prostu go zaskoczył – ten ktoś doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego kim jest Czarny Pan. Gorzej, wygląda na to że nawet wie czym się zajmuje i gdzie się tym zajmuje, a to już źle. Nawet gorzej, wręcz tragicznie, bo jeśli nie jest to osoba związana z bandą tego dwulicowego białowłosego durnia, to już po nim...

Snape zaczął uważnie przyglądać się niczym nie przejmującemu się zwierzakowi wciąż badającemu otoczenie. _Hmm, nie czuć od niego magii_ , zresztą nie przypominał sobie żeby gdziekolwiek wspominano o królikach jako magicznych stworzeniach. Co prawda kiedyś tam słyszał o jakimś króliku wskazującym drogę jakiejś eksperymentującej z eliksirami małolacie, ale to pewnie jakaś bajka była. No i coś chyba było o królikach i księżycu? _Księżyc?_ Snape omal nie potrząsnął głową. Nie, księżyc zdecydowanie odpadał. Poza tym żaden szanujący się czarodziej nie wziął by niemagicznego stworzenia na swojego zwierzaka. Choć z drugiej strony ropuchy to również śmieszny wybór dla czarodzieja, a tyle tego draństwa wokół...

 _Nie_ , Snape rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na Jego Wściekłość, _królik to tylko narzędzie. Ważniejsza jest osoba, która przysłała tu to stworzenie_. Tylko, że w chwili obecnej nie mógł przypomnieć sobie nikogo posiadającego królika, wiedzę na temat poczynań Czarnego Pana i moc, która pozwoliłaby na takie żarty.

Ze zmiany sylwetki i spojrzenia siedzącego mężczyzny Snape domyślił się że myśli tamtego podążały podobnym torem. Na twarzy Voldemort'a zagościł sadystyczny uśmiech.

\- Zaklęcie chroniące, powiadasz? - Voldemort rozsiadł się wygodniej na tronie. - Dla królika?

Parę osób spojrzało na niego niepewnie, ale gdy tylko ich Pan i Władca zachichotał złośliwie, zaczęli mu wtórować. Nie wszyscy oczywiście. Część – ta mniej szalona i bardziej inteligentna, tak jak Snape – po prostu patrzyła wyczekująco, ciągle starając się dojść o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

\- No dobrze panowie – Voldemort wycelował różdżką w królika. - Sprawdźmy co ta paskuda potrafi.

Różdżki zebranych skierowały się ku nowemu celowi. Ktoś delikatnie odsuwał nogą zwierzaka, bo ten akurat zainteresował się jego szatami. Parę osób pośpiesznie cofało się, by nie ściągnąć przypadkiem zaklęć na siebie. Wszyscy zamarli w oczekiwaniu.

Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył rzucić zaklęcie Nagini, która od pewnego momentu również uważnie przyglądała się królikowie, podniosła się i zasyczała.

\- Ach, moja droga – Voldemort spojrzał na swojego zwierzaka. - Czyżbyś miała ochotę na małą przekąskę?

Wąż, jakby tylko na te słowa czekając, ruszył do przodu.

 _Heh_ , Snape spojrzał na królika, który z zainteresowaniem patrzył na zbliżającego się gada, _obyś tylko był napchany jakąś dobrą trutką na gady_. Nie wiedzieć czemu Severus poczuł żal, że to już prawie koniec. W sumie zwierzak wyglądał ślicznie.

Biała kulka puchu zastygła gdy wąż pojawił się przed nią. Tylko nosek chodził nadal ruchliwie sprawdzając kolejny nowy zapach. Nagini uniosła się lekko ponad swą ofiarę. Atak był szybki i niespodziewany, jak na węża przystało. Tylko że... Snape patrzył lekko zdziwiony na gada, który gwałtownie cofał się, by po chwili zrejterować kompletnie. Jeden z kłów Nagini leżał połamany na podłodze, a Snape mógłby przysiąść że wąż zaskamlał z bólu.

Czarodziej zaczął szybko odtwarzać w myślach co się wydarzyło. To, że wąż zaatakował to normalne i zrozumiałe – w końcu miał przed sobą przekąskę. Ale to, że królik zawarczał i rzucił się na węża, to już raczej normalne nie było. Tylko że to nie królik połamał zęby Nagini a tarcza ochronna, która pojawiła się tuż przed nim. Błysk był ledwo widoczny, ale siła z jaką Nagini rzuciła się na królika i dodatkowo skok królika na węża sprawił, że warstwa ochronna zachowała się niczym prawdziwa tarcza łamiąc kieł Nagini.

 _To zaczyna być ciekawe_ , mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w duchu, patrząc na zrywającą się z tronu wściekłą postać.

\- Dość tego! - Voldemort aż zapienił się z gniewu. - Rozwalić to paskudztwo!

Czarne postacie za przykładem swojego suwerena raz za razem zaczęły rzucać mniejsze lub większe zaklęcia, by „pokonać" małego królika. A Snape z coraz większym zainteresowaniem oglądał jak te same postacie obrywają rykoszetami własnym zaklęć. Voldemort, który jako jedyny rzucił zaklęcie zabijające ledwie umknął przed własnym, powracającym niczym bumerang. Inni nie mieli takiego szczęścia.

\- Snape! - Voldemort krzyknął gniewnie na mężczyznę, który nagle zorientował się że jest jedyną stojącą osobą. - Pomóż im, a potem pogadamy!

 _To się nazywa, nie zwracać na siebie uwagi_ , Snape pomyślał sarkastycznie podchodząc to najbliższej leżącej postaci.

\- Pozwolisz? - spytał ironicznie królika, który też zainteresował się tą samą osobą, wskoczył na nią, by radośnie się przespacerować po nieprzytomnym czarodzieju i... jak Snape zauważył rozbawiony, nasiusiać na niego.

Królik przekręcił ciekawie łepek w jego stronę, po czym z miną „a co mi tam" zeskoczył z jednej osoby i wskoczył na kolejną.

 _No ładnie_ , Snape pomyślał ubawiony, klękając by sprawdzić jak pomóc pierwszemu z długiej listy oczekujących, _teraz rozmawiam z królikami. Gorzej, jestem dla tego zwierzaka milszy niż dla własnych uczniów czy kolegów._

Voldemort w milczeniu przyglądał się swoim wiernym aż do znudzenia poddanym, którzy pod kierunkiem Snape'a powoli zaczynali dochodzić do siebie i pomagać innym. Delikatnie głaskał swojego węża, który nadal był w szoku. _Biedna Nagini_ , pomyślał współczująco, _jeden mały królik a tyle zamieszania. Swoją drogą ten królik omal nie zakończył tego co zaczął Potter..._

Voldemort zmarszczył brwi – to nie była dobra myśl.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, dziękuję za miłe recenzje ^_^

Nawet nie wiecie jak mi to humor poprawiło ^_^

Zapraszam do kolejnego rozdziału

Jak zawsze postacie z Potter'a należą do ich twórczyni, a Komugi nadal do mnie ^_^

Rozdział 2

Harry szedł leniwie pustym korytarzem. Za kilka minut miał odbyć swój „szlaban" ze Snapem, więc nie było mu ani śpieszno ani wesoło. Jego ponure myśli, odnośnie braku zrozumienia ze strony wymagającego nauczyciela i dziwnej decyzji Dumbledore'a odnośnie nauczyciela oklumencji, zostały przerwane gdy tuż przed nim pojawił się Dobby niosący wielki worek czegoś, co wyglądało na siano.

\- Hej Dobby - chłopak odezwał się grzecznie. - Na co ci to siano?

\- Harry Potter, sir - skrzat na jego widok uśmiechnął się radośnie. - Siano jest dla profesora Snape'a i jego królika, sir.

\- Królika? - Harry spojrzał zdziwiony.

\- Tak - Dobby przytaknął. - Profesor Snape wrócił godzinę temu z jakiegoś spotkania z małym, białym królikiem i poprosił by mu przynieść kilka rzeczy.

Skrzat przystanął i rozejrzał się uważnie wokół.

\- Pan Harry nikomu nie mówi, ale ten królik to bestia – skrzat spojrzał poważnie na nastolatka. - Próbował odgryźć Dobbiemu palce! A Dobby tylko mu marchewkę serwował! Zły królik to jest, oj zły.

Harry omal się nie roześmiał widząc poważną minę skrzata. Królik? Zły? Z tego co pamiętał króliki są trawożerne i uciekają jak się tylko człowiek ruszy. Poza tym nie są magiczne, więc po co Snape'owi królik? Może na potrawkę? Albo do eliksiru jakiegoś?

Harry otworzył drzwi do pracowni Snape'a by przepuścić Dobbiego, choć zdawał sobie sprawę że skrzat nie potrzebuje jego pomocy. Oczy Dobbiego jednakże zaświeciły się wdzięcznością i uwielbieniem na ten mały gest.

Chłopak omal nie przewrócił oczami widząc to, ale zanim zdążył usłyszał głos znienawidzonego profesora.

\- Nie! Zostaw to! Komugi! Nie rusz!

Harry spojrzał zaskoczony w kierunku głosu. Na biurku Snape'a siedział mały, biały królik który nie przejmując się stojącym przed nim mężczyzną przeżuwał jeden z wielu pergaminów tam leżących.

Starszy czarodziej z westchnięciem podszedł i wyciągnął z pyszczka zwierza resztę papieru po czym podniósł królika i postawił na podłodze.

\- Nie wolno! - powtórzył spokojnie. - Biurko nie jest dla królika! Pergaminy też nie! Nawet jeśli jest to wypracowanie... - spojrzał przelotnie na trzymany w ręku świstek i kąciki ust uniosły mu się lekko - …Pottera.

\- Panie psorze, sir - Dobby odezwał się ostrożnie. - Siano dla królika, sir.

\- Wspaniale - Snape odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Nawet nie mrugnął zauważając Potter'a. - Połóż je w tamtym kącie.

\- Panie Potter, rozumiem że nie dostał pan informacji iż dzisiejsza lekcja ze mną się nie odbędzie? - ciemne oczy mężczyzny utkwiły w uczniu.

\- Nie, panie profesorze - Harry przełknął ślinę.

\- Hmm - czarodziej przyglądał mu się intensywnie. - Skoro już pan tu jest to proszę mi powiedzieć czy przygotował się pan do dzisiejszych zajęć?

\- Tak, panie profesorze - chłopak odparł cicho.

Snape tylko westchnął wyczuwając kłamstwo.

\- Siadaj Potter - rzekł, po czym spojrzał w stronę gdzie ostatnio stała jego dodatkowa podopieczna.

Królik zdążył w tym czasie niepostrzeżenie zawędrować do worka z sianem, wpakować się do niego i zacząć zajadać przysmak.

Położone po sobie uszy Dobbiego wskazywały na jego przerażenie zaistniałą sytuacją. Lecz choć Snape uwielbiał, gdy uczniowie się go bali, to jednak mina skrzata przyjemności mu nie sprawiała.

\- Dziękuję Dobby. Dobrze się spisałeś - pochwalił skrzata. - Możesz odejść.

Uszy stworzenia podniosły się radośnie na pochwałę.

\- Do usług, profesora pana.

Snape skinął i gdy Dobby zniknął stworzył wokół królika metalowy płotek uniemożliwiający zwierzakowi wędrówkę bez nadzoru. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, że uniemożliwiający.

Po czym podszedł do biurka i z szuflady wyciągnął książkę.

\- To lektura dla ciebie, Potter. Marnowanie czasu, gdy Czarny Pan rośnie w siłę nie jest mądre - podał chłopakowi książkę i wrócił do swojego biurka.

Przez moment pomyślał nawet czy nie spytać Potter'a czy aby nie wie czegoś na temat królików, ale widząc z jaką miną nastolatek obserwował zwierza zdecydował, że to nie jest ani dobry pomył, ani odpowiedni kandydat. Granger może i by coś wiedziała, ale Potter?

Westchnął po raz kolejny i siadł w swoim wygodnym fotelu, by sięgnąć do stosu książek o królikach. Skoro ma się jednym zająć to trzeba wiedzieć jak to poprawnie zrobić.

Nie żeby sam się zgłosił, ale kto odmówi urokowi Voldemort'a?


	3. Chapter 3

Jakoże idą święta, a kolejne rozdziały są dość krótkie zamieszczę od razu całość.

Happy Bunny, everyone ^_^

Rozdział 3

\- Snape ma królika? - Ron spojrzał zaskoczony słuchając rewelacji przyjaciela. - Ale króliki są niemagiczne!

\- Mi tego mówić nie musisz - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Ale on gada do tego zwierzaka niczym moja ciotka do swoich paskudnych psów.

\- Może po prostu lubi króliki? - Hermiona spojrzała na nich znad książki. - Króliki są trzecimi w randze popularności zwierzętami domowymi w naszym kraju. Według wielu właścicieli są niesamowitymi stworzeniami. Niektórzy porównują posiadanie królika niczym do posiadania psa i kota w jednym, choć w przeciwieństwie do tamtych zwierząt króliki są roślinożerne.

Króliki można tresować podobnie jak psy, by pokonywały przeszkody i jak koty - by używały kuwety jako toalety.

Istnieje wiele ras i każdy ma inny temperament...

Jej przyjaciele patrzyli na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czy jest coś czego nie wiesz? - Ron spytał rozbawiony.

\- Oczywiście - Hermiona odparła spokojnie. - Nie wiem na przykład, czy odrobiliście zadanie domowe na jutrzejsze eliksiry.

Harry i Ron spojrzeli najpierw na siebie, potem na Hermionę, po czym biegiem rzucili się w stronę pokoju.

\- Teraz już wiem, że nie zrobili – Hermiona mruknęła ironicznie.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Jakby ktoś nie wiedział to kursywą oznaczone są myśli czyjeś :)

Rozdział 4

\- Severus, mój drogi chłopcze - Albus uśmiechnął się radośnie na widok młodszego czarodzieja. - Jak tam twój królik?

Snape siadł z westchnięciem w fotelu.

\- Żyje, dzięki tej magicznej ochronie. Gdyby nie to... - westchnął ponownie. - W ciągu ostatnich czterech dni zdążyła mi ogryźć 10 książek, przedziurawić dwie poszwy na kołdrę, zrobić dziury w trzech szatach, obgryźć meble i pióra, przewrócić kałamarze i zalać część pergaminów - do tej pory nie wiem jak udało jej się pokonać płotek i wejść na biurko. O obsikanym dywanie i pozostawionych wszędzie bobkach nie mówiąc...

\- A poza tym? - oczy dyrektora zabłysły radośnie.

\- Poza tym? - Snape spojrzał podejrzliwie na rozmówcę. - Poza tym przeczytałem chyba wszystkie dostępne mugolskie pozycje odnośnie królików, część bezwartościowa, jak zawsze, ale niektóre pozycje dość ciekawe.

Odkryłem przypadkowo że króliki uwielbiają jagody goji, więc teraz mogę poeksperymentować z tym niesamowitym owocem o istnieniu którego wcześniej nie wiedziałem.

Dodatkowo Komugi punktuje sikając i zjadając prace uczniów Gryfindoru.

Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Nie wiedział jak królik to robi, ale polował głównie na pergaminy uczniów Gryfindoru; unikał Slytherinu, czasami skubał prace z Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff'u - zwłaszcza te gorszej jakości. _Bardzo ciekawe._

\- Oszczędza mi tym samym czasu na czytanie ich miernych wypocin.

Dyrektor westchnął. Tego się nie spodziewał, choć z drugiej strony...

\- Severusie, tyle razy mówiłem żebyś traktował pracę profesjonalnie i nie oceniał uczniów po ich domu.

\- To nie ja! - młodszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się prawie radośnie. - To królik!


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Mistrz Eliksirów był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, gdy pod koniec dnia piątego i odkryciu dziur w kolejnych skarpetkach, dostał wieść od Voldemort'a by jak najszybciej zjawić się ze zwierzem.

\- Ha, chyba twój właściciel się odezwał - Snape spojrzał na małe, białe stworzonko, które przyglądało mu się ciekawie.

Jej nosek ruszał się nieustannie, jakby węchem chłonęła nie tylko zapachy, ale i słowa.

\- Patrzysz jakbyś mnie rozumiała - mruknął spoglądając ponownie na list.

Komugi zaczęła biegać radośnie wokół niego i podskakiwać.

\- Tak, tak, zaraz idziemy.

Zwierz zatrzymał się i warknął. Po czym zaczął go drapać w nogę.

\- Tak, już daję goji - westchnął i podał zwierzakowi dwie suszone jagody, które ta chwyciła szybko wydając z siebie zadowolone dźwięki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape zjawił się w kryjówce Czarnego Pana godzinę później.

To wcale nie takie łatwe złapać królika i wsadzić go do pudełka, gdy ten nie chce być złapany i ma sporo miejsca by się chować oraz uniki stosować.

\- Przyniosłem zwierza, panie - odezwał się by przyciągnąć uwagę Mrocznego, którego znalazł w jego magicznym biurze pogrążonego w jakiejś lekturze.

\- Wspaniale - Voldemort uśmiechnął się zimno. - Dostałem wieść, że ktoś po niego wkrótce przybędzie. Postaw pudło w kącie i zrób coś użytecznego – idź do kuchni i zniknij mi z oczu aż do przybycia tego ktosia.

\- Tak panie.

\- A jak ten ktoś przybędzie - uśmiech Voldemort'a przypominał Snape'owi węża gotującego się do ataku - to srodze pożałuje.

\- Tak panie.

Snape odstawił pudełko we wskazane miejsce i odszedł zastanawiając się kto tym razem ucierpi i czemu ma wrażenie że on.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

Gdy pudełko przestało się ruszać, a Komugi nie mogła wyczuć w pobliżu zapachu tego miłego pana, co jej takie pyszności dawał, postanowiła wyciągnąć łapki i przespacerować się.

Kilka pchnięć noskiem, jedno szarpnięcie ząbkami i _hehehe..._ _Kto powstrzyma małego królika?_

Komugi wyczuła jakieś człowieki przy stole, ale zdecydowała że za brzydko pachną by się pozwolić im pogłaskać. Zaczęła więc zwiedzanie od innego kierunku.

Przekrzywiła łepek dochodząc do pierwszej przeszkody. Wspięła się na tylne łapki...

 _Yup, dam radę na to wskoczyć._

Małe odbicie i znalazła się na czymś miękkim. _Fotel,_ pomyślała radośnie nań sikając i zostawiając kilka bobków. Wszak trzeba oznaczyć nowy teren.

Rozejrzała się wokół. Dziwnie pachnące człowieki siedziały przy biurku naprzeciw niej i udawały że są zajęte.

 _Hmm, możemy go zaraz nauczyć że królikom należy służyć, ale najpierw rozpoznanie terenu! Moje Smoki zawsze powtarzają, że trzeba wiedzieć gdzie się przebywa i poznać wszystkie możliwe drogi ataku._

Komugi rozejrzała się uważnie po pomieszczeniu. Zauważyła leżącego przy biurku węża, brak dywanu na podłodze i brak okien w pomieszczeniu. Obok jej fotela stał kolejny i jeszcze jeden i...

 _Hie hie... po co po podłodze chodzić jak poskakać można?_

Bez zbędnego hałasu Komugi znalazła się tuż przy biurku.

Dziwne człowieki były nadal zbyt zajęte albo zbyt aroganckie, by zwrócić uwagę na małego królika.

Komugi uśmiechnęła się lekko - _to może by coś tak zjeść?_

Nosek zaczął lokalizację jedzonka, ale poza zapachem człeka i papieru nie wyłapał niczego jadalnego.

Westchnęła.

 _No jak tak bez goji można? Albo brokułka kawałek?_

Zniechęcona ściągnęła z biurka kawałek patyka i zaczęła go przeżuwać.

 _Co prawda to nie przebije smaku goji, ale za to o ząbki zadba._


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Snape spokojnie rozmawiał z Malfoy'em o ostatnich wydarzeniach na giełdzie, gdy cała okolica usłyszała przeraźliwy wrzask Voldemort'a.

\- NIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!

Wszyscy obecni w kuchni, jak i w budynku, zerwali się i pobiegli w stronę gabinetu Mrocznego.

Ktoś z rozpędu wyważył drzwi i gdy tłum zatrzymał się nagle gwałtownie Snape omal nie wpadł na biegnącego przed nim Avery'ego.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał, ponad ramieniem kolegi i zauważył siedzącą na fotelu tuż przy biurku Komugi, która pomimo położonych po sobie uszu (zdecydowanie nie podobał jej się głośne krzyk i niespodziewane tłumy) trzymała coś w pyszczku. Drugi kawałek tego czegoś leżał pod jej łapkami.

Akurat tą chwilę Voldemort wybrał by sięgnąć po to coś. Stojący w progu czarodzieje usłyszeli głośny warkot i ujrzeli jak mały królik z prędkością błyskawicy rzucił się na wyciągniętą w jego kierunku rękę.

Voldemort z kolejnym krzykiem, tym razem bólu cofnął zakrwawioną rękę.

Ktoś głośno przełknął ślinę i Czarny Pan dopiero wówczas zorientował się że ma towarzystwo.

\- Snape! - warknął. - Zabierz jej to!

Severus podszedł spokojnie chowając swoją różdżkę.

Komugi jak gdyby nigdy nic ponownie żuła kawałek patyka, który czarodziej rozpoznał jako różdżkę Voldemort'a. A raczej to co z niej zostało.

\- Komugi - odezwał się cicho. - Oddaj!

Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich i samego Snape w szczególności, zwierz wypuścił z pyszczka pogryziony kawałek i zbliżył się do czarodzieja. Mistrz Eliksirów wyciągnął z kieszeni kilka jagód goji i podał królikowi, który rzucił się na nie żarłocznie.

\- Dobry królik - mruknął zabierając pozostałości różdżki.

\- Snape! - Voldemort patrzył na swoją własność wściekły. - Zabij to coś!

\- Hello Voldi! - nieznany kobiecy głos sprawił, iż obecni w pomieszczeniu czarodzieje odwrócili się gwałtownie. - Jak tam moje maleństwo?

W progu pomieszczenia, tuż za nimi co by nie było, jak gdyby nigdy nic stała uśmiechnięta młoda kobieta. Ubrana była w czarne spodnie, które Snape wiedział że w świecie mugoli są nazywane bojówkami i czarną koszulę z wizerunkiem diabła i napisem „God is busy. May I help you?". Miała krótkie ciemne włosy i gdyby nie oczy Snape powiedziałby, że znalazła się w złym miejscu o jeszcze gorszym czasie. Ale w tych szarych oczach było coś dziwnego.

Nie, nie były zimne jak u Voldemort'a... Po prostu nie pasowały mu do radośnie uśmiechniętej osoby, która przyszła po swojego zwierza... _Jakby wiedziały coś lub o czymś..._

Snape spojrzał na czerwonego na twarzy Voldemort'a.

 _Nie, on tego nie widział_ – Snape spojrzał ponownie na kobietę – _jest zbyt wkurzony na królika_. _Gdyby tylko wiedział ile zniszczeń to małe stworzenie dokonało u mnie w ciągu pięciu dni to może by wyluzował._

\- Maleństwo? - Voldemort syknął.

\- Yup - kobieta nie przejmując się wycelowanymi w nią różdżkami weszła w głąb pomieszczenia.

Snape spojrzał w dół na królika zauważając jak zmienił pozycję i przekrzywił śmiesznie łepek. _Czyżby nasłuchiwała?_

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować Komugi wyskoczyła z fotela i wylądowała wprost w objęciach kobiety.

\- Oooo! Moje kochane króliki! Tęskniłaś? - głos kobiety złagodniał gdy spytała zwierza, który zaczął ja namiętnie lizać po twarzy i rękach.

 _Och_ , Snape patrzył zaskoczony.

\- Ten potwór jest twój? - Voldemort zasyczał gniewnie, a żądza mordu w jego oczach wystraszyła by każdego.

\- Tam zaraz potwór - kobieta spojrzała mu w oczy nie przejmując się nim ani trochę i delikatnie głaszcząc malucha. - Mała z niej bestyjka, to się zgodzę. Potrafi czasem narozrabiać, ale to jeszcze dziecko, więc należy jej to wybaczyć. Ale za to jaki cudowny królik bojowy z niej będzie jak dorośnie! Dzięki za opiekę. Zostałabym na pogaduchach, ale musimy brykać. Czeka nas sporo roboty. Prawda słoneczko?

Pocałowała królika w łepek, a zwierz z wyraźną radością umościł się w jej ramionach.

\- Roboty? - czarodziej patrzył na nią gniewnie.

\- No wiesz - spojrzała na niego unosząc lekko brwi, jakby zdziwiona że pyta. - Trzeba sprawdzić co moje chłopaki podczas mojej nieobecności narozrabiały. I czy szef nie ma nowych zadań dla moich legionów. Pewnie znowu trzeba będzie ekipę zebrać na mecz piłkarski z tymi z góry. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak aniołki oszukują podczas takich towarzyskich spotkań. To jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc, a gdy nadejdzie twój czas wstawię się za tobą u szefa.

Kobieta już chciała odejść, gdy Komugi niespodziewanie poruszyła się i wyskoczyła z jej objęć wprost na Snape'a, który złapał ją automatycznie.

Szare oczy utkwiły badawczo w czarodzieju.

\- Ach, więc to tak - mruknęła cicho, po czym uśmiechając się podeszła do mężczyzny by przejąć Komugi. - Jak pańska godność, jeśli można poznać?

Severus poczuł się lekko zakłopotany. Nie bardzo jednak wiedział czy zachowaniem królika, czy zainteresowaniem kobiety, czy też oczami które zdawały się czytać w jego duszy.

\- Severus Snape - odparł po chwili wyciągając w jej stronę ręce z małym białym i puchatym, które zawzięcie wpychało swój nosek w jego ręce.

\- Miło mi - kobieta pogłaskała królika zanim ponownie wzięła ją na ręce. - Wygląda na to, że to panu powinnam podziękować za opiekę nad moim szczęściem. My się jeszcze spotkamy.

\- Komugi lubi jagody goji - Severus powiedział pośpiesznie wbrew sobie. _Jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że mnie obchodzi lub że polubiłem to małe paskudztwo._

\- I to jak - kobieta puściła do niego oko. - Rękę gotowa odgryźć by się do nich dorwać. Zuch dziewczynka.

Po czym zniknęła tak nagle i niespodziewanie jak się pojawiła.

 _Teleportacja?_ Snape mrugnął zaskoczony. _I kto to u diabła był?_

\- Snape! Kto to u diabła był i jak się tu dostał? - Voldemort gdyby mógł to by wyszedł z siebie i stanął obok.

\- Żebym tylko wiedział – Snape spojrzał na niego zamyślony. - Ilu czarodziejów może się tu pojawić bez mrocznego znaku?

Voldemort zamrugał i cofnął się o krok. _O w mordę_! - pomyślał, jednocześnie zastanawiając się jak odzyskać kontrolę nad swoimi ludźmi.

Epilog

Kane uśmiechnęła się lekko widząc zbliżającą się postać.

\- Yo Belzy, miałeś rację. Co prawda to nie Voldemort się zajął moim maleństwem, a jeden z jego podwładnych, ale grunt że Mała jest szczęśliwa.

Książę piekieł patrzył na małe, białe z rozwagą, które wierciło się w ramionach Kane.

\- Nadal nie wiem co ty widzisz w tych puchatych stworach, ale cieszę się że ktoś się nią zajął. Jakby tu została to pewnie by zdemolowała kilka kręgów piekielnych, a tak tylko różdżkę zjadła mało liczącego się czarodzieja. Z resztą to coś nawet na miano czarodzieja nie zasługuje... dziecko go bije!

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Ach, widzę że ktoś ci wpadł w oko – Belzebub znał ten uśmiech władcy dziesiątego kręgu piekielnego. Nie wróżył on niczego dobrego. Na całe szczęście dla innych.

\- Aha, znalazłam kogoś na doradcę.

\- I sądzisz że gdy nadejdzie czas przyjmie twoją ofertę?

Kane klęknęła i wypuściła na łąkę Komugi, która radośnie rzuciła się by ganiać wszystko co się rusza i na drzewa ucieka.

 _O tak, będzie z niej doskonały królik bojowy._

\- Przecież sam mówiłeś, że jeszcze nie znalazł się taki, który by odmówił.

Roześmiali się oboje patrząc jak Komugi przewróciła jednego z pomniejszych diabłów, by radośnie na niego nasikać.


End file.
